Come Back Down
by Blissful Lyss Turner 72
Summary: When you come back down , I'll be there for you. Chris's POV.


Disclaimer - I don't own any character , not one. I do not own the lyrics to "Come back Down" They belong to the awesome group Lifehouse. So … This takes place at the end of season 6. Pretty much a missing scene with Chris and ….before he goes home.

_**Come Back Down -**_

I've never felt as though the floor has come out from under me. Not once.

I am afraid that that has changed now. I walk through the door and I see her face. A very wise face it is. A face in my time , that I may never see again.

I see her now , she is crying , and I know if I came to her , she would only hide it. Strong willed she is. She has always been.

I've never seen her cry quite like this , well , once , when Dad left. But that is the only time I remember. Of course I am sure she cried when I was born , because of her longing for a child. My aunts always told me she wanted one. Needless to say she got me.

A simple boy , a mirror image of my father. My father my mother would prefer to forget , but I know that is only talk. She loved him. Deeply , Passionately , Eternally. I can see it in her eyes.

I come from the door frame and she turns , I know leaving her here , alone for now , will be as painful for me as it would be for her … if she knew.

"Chris , Honey , Shouldn't you be with Leo in the school ?" Her voice gives me butterfly's in my stomach. She has always been the sweetest person in my life. Always.

I look at her tear dried face for a moment , savoring it before I answer her.

_Staring right back in the face  
A memory can't be erased  
I know, because I tried  
Start to feel the emptiness  
And everything I'm gonna miss  
I know, that I can't hide_

I try to smile , but it doesn't happen. I want to cry with her , but would it be too obvious ? It would , that's why I've had to stay away.

She was the first that I saw when I came to the past. A face that I had never been more relieved to see. My mother.

I hate lying to her. But it's something I've had to deal with. She can't know , not now. My father would have no hope if I'd say it now. He is counting on me to help her. He waits for me in the future where she is not , he waits for me to save her.

"Chris.." She snaps me back to reality. I feel embarrassed now for gazing at her. But could you help it ?

"Oh , yea. Well , I came to tell you goodbye. Leo ..err…dad has a potion he's working on." I rub my hands together brisk fully. I am so pitiful sometimes.

Maybe it's best if I got now , I'm getting strange vibes from her by the way she is curiously staring at me.

_All this time is passing by  
I think it's time to just move on_

As I try to fake a smile and turn on my heel to leave she stops me. My greatest fear.

"No , No." She stands , I see more tears run down her beautiful face and I cringe. "It's okay , I just thought Paige and I were meeting you and Leo at school later." She looks into my eyes and everyday I am afraid that she may realize that she has seen them many times before.

"Well , um , I was in the house and I thought I'd come say goodbye." I stutter and shrug. I feel the pink leaving my cheeks. I am waiting for her to sense that I am lying , she used to always be able to tell me if I was or not. That was her. My Mother , sweet…

"Oh, well in that case.." She hugs me with the power invested in her. I quickly tighten our hug . My mind compares in to the very last hug , or at least the one from the future , the night of her death.

Oh god. I hope that my mission has been completed. I was sent here to help my cousin , but it ended up being for a whole lot more than that. I came here to help her. Help her love. Create me. I laugh. My father used to tell me stories of how she hated him , even the night they were remarried , she swore she hated him. Of course no one paid any mind.

That's my Mom. Never could make up her mind on who and what she loved. Except me , I decide , I was the only thing she knew she loved for sure. She never stopped telling me how much she loved me.

I wish I could have done the same for her. Maybe in this new future , just maybe I could change that too. _  
When you come back down  
If you land on your feet  
I hope you find a way to make it back to me  
When you come around  
I'll be there for you  
Don't have to be alone with what you're going through_

I bury my chin into her short brown hair and nuzzle the side of her head while my arms cross over her shoulders and back. She always was a short little thing. I got my height from my father. He was quite tall.

She used to get so mad , my little sister and I always made comments about how off our parents were from each other. It would make her mock an uptight angriness and she'd have to go over that Dad and her weren't really that different.

I chuckle at that too. _'dad and her weren't really that different' _Ha! It was only that she was good and he was… well , he wasn't like us.

"You know , I'm really going to miss you." It's just about now that I can feel her strong grip on me. A fighters grip , that my aunts called it. I guess her martial arts finally paid off. I wish in my future she was just as strong as she is in my heart and arms today.

"I'll miss you too." I whisper , kissing the top of her head and backing away… _'I'll miss you too.'_

_Start to breathe and fake a smile  
It's all the same after a while  
I know, that you are tired  
Carrying the ones you lost  
A picture frame with all the thoughts  
I know, you hold inside_

I can see behind her on her bed where she was sitting a picture of my father. I know this picture very well. Both of my parents look so young in it. I am amazed.

I know she had kept this picture , I had seen it when I had first arrived. I just didn't know she had kept it so openly.

Once again , it proves that she never gave up on him. Dad I mean. I know it sounds kind of weary that I keep talking of him , but I am afraid that only he would truly save her. She died for me and him. So we could be together , me and my father.

I knew she did it for love. My aunt Paige said she did it for hate and simply just wanted to escape from him , but I know she always hated my father , so I ignore her just like he did.

As for my other aunt , she really had to give up on trying to defend just my mother. She knew of my father's love for my mother , and couldn't hold anything against it

I have to stop thinking for a moment , my mother caresses my cheek , just as she had in the portrait with my father. I fake another smile. I am dieing inside. What if I messed up. What if she was gone in the future too just like before. I pray now more than ever she will be brought to me in the future. _  
I hope that you can find your way back  
To the place where you belong  
When you come back down  
If you land on your feet  
I hope you find a way to make it back to me  
When you come around  
I'll be there for you  
Don't have to be alone with what you're going through  
_They always said my mother was always the one with the clearest eyesight. She always knew just how to look through someone and I am afraid that was what she was pushing to do to me now.

I feel her stiffen her ground and I see a frown forming on her forehead as she sniffles back her tears. She tilts her head. That knowing look she has appears now.

"Chris.." I know she knows , or at least that's it's crossed her mind. "What did you really come here to say ?" She is not mad , I know when she is mad , and she is not mad. But she is confused and looking at me the way she used to press my father , only a few years before this time.

I am terrified that I may not be able to lie to her anymore.

What would it change if I simply just told her ? How bad could it possibly be that different if she knew ? Oh , yes , …It would change everything.

However , her eyes are demanding , and her tears are rushing faster and faster and I have to let it slip.

"Because , …. I love you mom."

She looks at me blankly . I don't think I've ever been able to get a reaction like that ,ever.

She takes a deep breath. "You're my … my … my son? But .. But how ?"

I smile unsettlingly , that was one thing we both had in common , we could never lie to almost anyone , we could never keep secrets for too long , oh , and when we did , everything always turned out badly.

"I can't really explain , mom. But you have to know that I love you. And that this past year … has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know this sounds …"

She holds up one hand to silence me those big brown eyes staring as she picks at her brain , "No , I'm suppose to be your aunt. What ..What about …Isn't she suppose to be your Mom? She's pregnant with you .. Not me."

I shake my head. "Aunt Piper isn't pregnant with me. Wyatt does have a younger brother , but it's not me. I …" I proudly state , for I am utmost proud of what I am and the parents I come from "am your son."

My mother shakes her head in disbelief. She is not sure of how to take any of this and truthfully I don't blame her.

"Why is it then that you came back ? I mean , other , other than Wyatt ? Why was it you that came back ?" She has to lean against her bed for support now.

I have lost my grin and am left with a sorrowful frown.

"Me .. I am here , for you. To keep you safe , from him , from Wyatt. And I tried to keep you safe from him too." I point at the portrait behind her and she slowly turns her head.

"Wha .. What do you mean _'him' _? He's dead." She turns back to me with liquid eyes. " He's your .. your father isn't he?"

I sit next to her on the bed , pulling her lightly into my arms , comforting her like the time when Dad had to hide again.

"Mom , he is my father. He's alive. And he still loves you. Very much. He always has. I think you already know that though. I know how you look at that photo. I think you still love him too."

I know her pain is real. I am not sure if it's because she really does hate him , or she just hates him for leaving her. Whichever , I know , I'm living proof that she may hate him , but she has always loved him.

"When?" She asks quietly , letting the droplets in her eyes come.

I beam now even more than before , "You'll know when." I pull back slightly to point at her heart , "And remember I will always be right here if you ever forget that you love him."

I knew this all was too much for one to handle , but she would get through it. Then we would be together. Just the three of us. _  
You're coming back down  
You say you feel lost can I help you find it  
When you come around  
From time to time we all are blinded  
You're coming back down  
You don't have to tell me what you're feeling  
I know what you're going through  
I won't be the one that lets go of you_

"I have to go now. Leo is calling , he must have finished that potion by now." My voice sounds raspy and I think I've scared her a little more by the way it sounds.

I don't wish to scare her. I didn't mean it. _  
I think it's time to just move on_

But then she touches my cheek once more. Those hands that I had always known. The hands of my mother. My strong willed , but sweet , caring , young but wise and beautiful mother. Who I loved more than anything.

I feel my heart stop beating when she smiles softly , "I love you , and your father more than anything in this whole world. Anything. And I will do , whatever it takes to make sure I don't screw up this time because from the moment I saw you I knew that there was so much more." She closes her eyes now . " You were my best friend when no one cared. I thank you for that , my son."

I let her slowly kiss my forehead. This is the Mother I know.

"But your going to have to love him. You know , he can be a real jerk sometimes , and he may go crazy every now and then , but I assure you , he loves you with the power." I laugh so she can see how sincere I am.

She nods. "In the future … I'm a good mom right?"

I hug her tightly , knowing in my future that she doesn't exist. Although the 14 years , I do spend with her , had been the best. "Yes , Mom, You were simply the best."

She snuggles into me. She still needs time.

"I have to go now Mom. I love you." Before she gets a chance , I have orbed away but all I do hear , Is the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

Her calling for my father.  
_When you come back down  
If you land on your feet  
I hope you find a way to make it back to me  
When you come around  
I'll be there for you  
Don't have to be alone with what you're going through  
_

_**FIN ! **_

---------Cole--Phoebe---and Chris----forever---

_I know that was dumb and didn't make any since , but I still hope you got it. Phoebe is really Chris's mom , Cole is the father , ya know. By the way , sorry for any typos , I wrote this like at 4 AM , so I was falling asleep. _

_Oh Oh , and Blue eyes , if you read let me know what short story you would like me to write , I am open to just about anything. _

_And last but NOT least. To Shel and Barb. You both are the coolest. Every Phoebe and Cole writer knows of you too. Barb has reviewed for the some of the greatest CP writers EVER and has befriended all of them and for that Barb , you are the coolest. _

_Shel , My all time favorite CP writer , I always know her stories are the best. She is why CP lovers stay alive and happy. I hope she writers many many many more. _

_Love , Me._


End file.
